My secret boyfriend that no one knows about
by orihei
Summary: Oneshots about Furihata getting to know Akashi better while dating without the GOM and Seirin knowing about their relationship (well initially anyway). But a secret can never be kept hidden too long. AkaFuri and many more to come later. Boy/Boy. You have been warned.
1. Oneshot 1

**A/N: Hi, there. This story can be treated as individual oneshots. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The first baby step in getting to know you**

* * *

Mask. Check. Sunglasses. Check. Beanies. Check. Furihata nodded in approval at the image he was looking at in the mirror. With a swift pull of the zipper upwards, the mousy teenager gave a final look to check his appearance. No one. No one should be able to recognize him like this. Although the goal was that, he couldn't help but imagine himself as a pervert going to a convenience store to buy adult magazines. He had never done it but with his current appearance, anyone would misunderstand but for him, misunderstanding was the outcome he wanted.

Nobody should know that he was actually going to a date with a secret boyfriend that nobody knew about. Technically, everybody knew his boyfriend. Who wouldn't know Akashi Seijuurou, for goodness sake? If anything, he was the one that shouldn't be together with Akashi at all. His background was below average and it was a miracle that he was even dating the Rakuzan's captain.

Him dating Akashi was by pure mistake. On one fateful valentine day, he had accidentally given the chocolate he had bought with his allowance to the wrong person. He had meant to give it to the girl he had a crush on who just gave him a glance and walked away when he had bowed his head down to muster courage to talk to her. It only took shut eyes, the "will you go out with me?" line and the happened to be in Tokyo Emperor to stand in front of him by coincidence for him to get his first date with Akashi. It was a terrifying experience. A complete unforgettable terror. After the first, came the second, the third… and now he just routinely went on a date with Akashi every Saturday night. They hadn't gone past the first base (he thanked god for that) and Akashi hadn't pushed the matter any further. This would be their third months together and it was surprising how Akashi hadn't broken off with him yet for being ignorant of their relationship status.

Furihata pocketed both of his hands, heading towards the cinema that had been reserved just for their date at 1 am. The front door was closed so he had to turn around to enter from the back. The moment he was inside, knowing that it was just the two of them, he discarded his disguise to lessen the awkwardness. On the second level next to the escalator, a red haired man in casual black turtleneck sweater waited for him and he greeted with respect.

"Seijuurou-san", he nodded.

"Kouki", Akashi replied, then silence. This was another unnerving thing that happened. They never talked to each other and yet, they went out for a movie every weekend. Furihata wondered why he was still wasting time with a man when he could go steady with a woman. A girl.

"Seijuurou-san" "Kouki", they spoke suddenly.

"Eh, you can speak first, Seijuuro-san", Furihata scratched his head.

"Kouki, it had been three months since we started seeing each other".

"Ah, yeah…" Furihata wondered if Akashi would be dumping him right then and there. He was feeling rather positive and his future didn't look bleak. Maybe dating him was boring after all.

"It is about time that I properly indulge you, don't you think so?"

Furihata wasn't even listening when he nodded. "Ah, yeah, I believe that would be the best", he agreed but when the words came jumbling back into his mind, he sputtered. "What?"

"I am happy that you think the same way as I do", Akashi said the moment they sat down on the premium seat. Furihata felt his body trembled in fear. He couldn't say no. Akashi, even without having to say anything, was a threatening existence. All he could do was just stared at the screen, trying to forget the deal he had sealed with the devil.

Thirty minutes into the movie, he almost fainted from the eyes that were indecently looking at him. He felt terrified but he pretended like he was focusing on the movie instead. It was going well until Akashi suddenly leaned and captured his lips. Furihata settled with a shocked yelp and shut his eyes (in fear) when he was suddenly pushed onto his back.

'What is he doing? What is he doing?' the mantra went on in his head but when his lower lip was nibbled on, he couldn't help but part his mouth. Akashi took advantage of this and deepened his kiss. Furihata suddenly felt helpless and breathless. The way Akashi stuck his tongue in to taste the inside of Furihata's own sent pleasure vibrating down his spine. As if it wasn't enough, the said captain deepened the kiss even more, slightly tugging his hair, eliciting the moans that Furihata had been trying so hard to hold back. His hands didn't forget to travel underneath Furihata's shirt and his abdomen was being pressed against teasingly in the right places, sending more shivers down his spine. Furihata tilted his head to give Akashi better access but even with a messed up head, that previous action rang an alarm to which his consciousness prevailed.

'Still too soon!' he internally squeaked, his two hands giving Akashi a light push on his chest. Akashi parted with a string of saliva lining as the evidence of their kiss. Make out. Deep kiss. Whatever one called the session was. With his eyes still lidded, the Seirin player covered his red face with his arms, trying to hide his embarrassment from Akashi.

"I… I'm not ready yet", he muttered quietly. Akashi raised an eyebrow and sighed. "When will you be mentally prepared to do anything with me then?"

Furihata blinked. Just now, Akashi sounded like a child sulking because he couldn't get his toy. He unknowingly smiled but removed it as soon as Akashi's face came into his view once again.

"I will give you a week. That's all. So you better be prepared". Even though it was said with a poker face, the tension in the words were not concealed. Suddenly, Furihata found himself in a predicament. Suddenly he had wished he could reverse the time where he could decline Akashi's advances.

* * *

"hata-kun. Furihata-kun!" SMACK. Furihata rubbed the back of his head that was throbbing in pain. "Kuroko", Furihata nodded but jumped when his back was slapped harshly by one Kagami Taiga.

"Stop daydreaming! Focus on the game". Kagami reminded him. Oh, the game with a neighboring school. What had made him lose focus, he wondered. Oh, that's right. The kiss he had shared with Akashi in the cinema. Once the thought occurred to him, he couldn't stop feeling flustered and the whole quarter, he was dribbling the ball while his thought was fully occupied by the kiss. On the next quarter, he was benched but it was for the better. Riko didn't look too pleased with his behavior today. The moment she sat next to him, he quivered while thinking his death was near.

"Furihata, what's on your mind that you can't pay attention to the game?" asked Riko, her focus on the court unwavering.

"Um, I … Eh, it's a personal matter, coach".

"Then sort your feelings out", Riko deadpanned, "or you won't be able to play if you are emotionally unstable".

Furihata lowered his head, agreeing that the coach was right. At this rate, he would definitely sacrificed his team and he didn't want to cause them any trouble. But Akashi was a different matter entirely. He wouldn't be able to come out with anything if he tried to figure things out alone. He didn't even know what he was supposed to figure out with so many mysteries surrounding Akashi and his relationship with Akashi. He turned to Riko for an advice, carefully choosing his word as he spoke.

"Coach, is it okay if I ask you one thing?"

Riko glanced at him at the corner of her eyes.

"That's very rare, Furihata-kun. You seeking my advice. _Shoot!_" she said, grinding her teeth at the end of her sentence.

"Eh… Um, you see…" consulting Riko sounded like a bad idea to him now but he pushed forward with it seeing that he was the one who went to her for a word of wisdom or two. "I am seeing someone".

"That's good".

"It's been three months and we are still stuck on the first base…" at this, Riko whipped her head to face him with shocked expression, mouth gaping and eyes rounded comically.

"Three months and still nothing? Furihata-kun, are you that much of a coward?"

"Eh, no, no, I'm not… Maybe? But last week, that person said that things need to… move forward".

"Isn't that a good thing, Furihata-kun? So, what's holding you back?"

"A … A lot of things (that I dare not mention)", Furihata mumbled.

"Didn't the two of you do anything after she gave you the green light?"

"Uh, technically we… we ki-kissed", Furihata couldn't stop the blush.

"Then, what's bothering you? No, no. More like, how do you feel about it?" asked Riko.

"The thing is… this person is… is many things that I am not. The gap between us is too much. Heck, I don't even know this person too well. On our date, we don't even talk and all I can feel is fear towards this person".

"When you kissed, do you still feel fear?"

"That…" Furihata couldn't deny that he only felt pleasure. Warmth that he had never known was touched and it did made his heart rate beat faster. If Akashi was really cold, then why he only emanated unexplained warmth?

"Furihata-kun, sometimes, it is better if you take the initiative to know her better. Maybe, by having physical interaction, it will make it easier for you and your girlfriend to get along".

Furihata nodded. Some people were born to understand better if they feel with all their senses. Maybe Akashi was one of them. Did that make him alike to Kise Ryouta though? He scraped the thought from his head. Kise-kun was touchy-feely but his action was more for gaining attention. If Akashi-kun had to be touchy-feely too, he would rather have him did that with his subconscious mind.

'Or it would be seriously annoying. And plus, that doesn't suit his image at all'.

"So have you sorted anything at all, Furihata-kun?" Riko flashed her brightest smile.

"Um, I think I have sorted some of it".

"Then, get back on the court!"

* * *

Akashi had decided that this weekend's date was to be a special one. After all, tonight was a reserved night and due to his proper orientation, he didn't feel right if they suddenly jumped into intercourse. Of course he would like too but he adored and respected Furihata even if it's just a little and he didn't want to scare Furihata who currently looked like he was about to collapse from his own nervousness.

"Your beverage orders, sirs", said the waiter, placing a cup of latte in front of Akashi and a mug of chocolate drink in front of Furihata. Akashi sipped his latte while giving Furihata a once over. The other boy was wearing the same black jacket he had on every date, a cap and sunglasses. Wouldn't he feel stuffy wearing those during the day in the humid month of May? Even though there was air conditioner inside, it still didn't look comfortable to Akashi. Furihata was also fidgeting a lot in his seat, his eyes never stopped looking suspiciously at everything that moved. It was their first date under the sun and already, the Seirin player was regretting it.

"Kouki, drink your hot chocolate". Furihata let out a surprised squeak and after regaining his composure, he picked up the mug and blew at the surface before sipping slowly.

"Your complexion is pale. Why are you nervous?" asked Akashi in a demanding tone.

"U…Um because we are still in Tokyo and… and we could have run into my friends", said Furihata nervously.

"Would you prefer if you come to Kyoto instead?"

"Eh, I don't have money to travel there at all… And it is very far".

Tokyo and Kyoto… It hit Furihata like a brick when he realized how far of a distance between the two prefectures were. A word of apology slipped his tongue and he felt bad for making Akashi traveled all the way to Tokyo to see him than dating someone in the same area where they could be together all the time. Akashi wasn't expecting the apology and with a slight confusion, albeit composed, he asked.

"Why are you apologizing, Kouki?"

"Seijuurou-san, I… I'm sorry for making you come all the way here".

"You don't have to apologize, Kouki. I come here on my own free will", said Akashi.

"Even so, I feel bad. I… I mean for everything up until now", Furihata said.

"Kouki, I see you on my own free will. I know that the letter and the confession were not meant for me but I still demand that you see me every weekend like what you are doing now. I am the one causing you trouble. You have my apology".

"Eh?" Furihata's eyes widened. Akashi knew? Then why was he still with him?

"Nothing slips my eyes, Kouki. I am not dim. If anything, I can read people's thought and actions easily".

"But if Seijuurou-san knew, you don't have to force yourself to be in a relationship with me".

"Kouki", Akashi firmly called his name, his gaze locking with Furihata's own. The sunglasses was blocking him from the brown eyes behind it and it irked Akashi very much. Akashi leaned forward, reached out for the sunglasses and snapped it into half but not once was he letting go of Furihata's gaze.

"I don't need a reason to see you. Be with me. My words are absolute".

"But I don't know you that well", Furihata argued.

"Take your time knowing me. Fall in love little by little until you are a part of me".

Furihata chuckled. "Seijuurou-san is surprisingly cheesy".

"Then, I will surprise you with more details in the future", Akashi smirked.

"P…Please take care of me", Furihata looked away to hide his embarrassment when he realized that there was a future that Akashi was hoping to have with him in the picture. Akashi leaned back and relaxed. For now he would just enjoy the view of a humble basketball player – a very, very cute one.

* * *

It was like their wedding night. There was only tenseness that he couldn't explain and it made Furihata, who was in his bathrobe to want to just pack and leave. He glanced sideways to where Akashi was, slightly nervous to see Akashi with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Furihata had also caught glimpse of Akashi's body. Sure, Akashi was a man like him too but with all the muscles built and curved at the right places, his own body couldn't even compare. Furihata had also showered and while waiting for Akashi to be done with his, he had taken a long time to think everything over. He was still debating whether to pursue with the episode or to just abandon everything and ran when Akashi finished with his shower, standing still in the position he was currently at. Furihata was even more on the edge when Akashi suddenly sat next to him.

"Kouki", Akashi said in a low tone. Furihata couldn't stop the blush from coming and it spread to his ears. Just a change in the tone and Akashi had rendered him mortified beyond speech. Akashi saw his silence as an opening and the Rakuzan captain reached out to caress Furihata's cheek. Furihata shut his eyes tightly and he was surprised that Akashi's touch was actually pleasant.

"Kouki, look at me", Akashi said, tilting the other boy's chin. Furihata opened his eyes slightly and a long discomfort moan escaped his lips when Akashi suddenly kissed him on the lips. Furihata subconsciously parted his mouth and Akashi probed deeper to leave the boy breathless. With tongue heavily exploring, he pushed Furihata down without parting their lips and Akashi took a slight pleasure in cutting Furihata's need to breathe a little. He licked the boy's lips and tugged Furihata's head to the side to nape on the exposed neck. Akashi did one thing that any lover would do in his position; he left his mark on Furihata to repel any insects that dared to even look at his 'Kouki'.

"Nggghhh", Furihata moaned slightly. In fact, with his heart drumming so fast against his chest, he felt like he would die just from being kissed and marked. Did he take the right step to be involved with Akashi? What would his teammates say if they found out about his scandalous relationship?

"Kouki, I don't have a second thought about you and you shouldn't about me", Akashi whispered in his ears.

"I- I don't know what I should do, Seijuurou-san", Furihata muttered but Akashi was having none of his confusion moment. The captain locked their lips once again, his finger tracing Furihata's hardened member.

"For now, just focus on me", said Akashi once he let go of Furihata's lips. Akashi wrapped his fingers around Furihata's cock, sliding his grasp up and down. He watched carefully Furihata's pleasured face – a trail of hot shimmering tear slid down the cheeks when Akashi fondled with both the length and Furihata's ball.

"Mine… So cute, Kouki", he whispered in a low tone once again. Furihata didn't want to be the only one feeling the pleasure as it would be unfair to Akashi. His hand sneaked underneath Akashi's towel, grabbed the half erected members and started to do the same movement Akashi was doing to him. The pace steadily increased, both grunting and moaning as they rubbed each other to oblivion.

Akashi could tell Furihata was nearing his climax when the hot member throbbed painfully and he too was already nearing his own when he pressed his lips against Kouki's own and stuck his tongue in. Let them die if they had too, he thought as he rejected the oxygen they needed- dying together like this would probably turned to be a bliss for the both of them. Then, Furihata came, his abdomen curling as he shoot the load out. Akashi followed soon after, in which he collapsed on Furihata's side from the climax, panting to get his breath back.

Furihata looked at him dazedly. He had never felt like he was going to die for real but for some reason, he didn't mind dying if Akashi was there. The notion came as a surprised to him. Another realization before even sorting out his feeling – he had a lot of homework to do about Akashi and himself. He pressed his forehead on Akashi's shoulder.

"I… I will think about this later", he whispered quietly before falling asleep.

* * *

"You look happy today, Furihata-kun", Kiyoshi complimented, "did something good happen during the weekend?"

Furihata gave him a small smile. "I wonder", he answered to Kiyoshi. Akashi had been good to him after the little activity they had on Saturday night and he even got a short repeat when he woke up the next morning. Then, they had breakfast at the hotel and parted ways at eleven in the morning since Akashi had to return to Kyoto for his team's evening practice. It had been good and he was satisfied.

"I bet something did happen with his girlfriend", Riko smirked knowingly.

"Coach, it's… yeah maybe", he couldn't deny the truth.

"You have a girlfriend? Why didn't I know about this?" Hyuuga rushed over to join the group. He was angry that the junior had scored a date earlier than him. Furihata didn't let anything slip and he just smiled. After all, Akashi Seijuurou is his dirty little secret, his and only his alone.


	2. Oneshot 2

**A/N: I am smitten. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Firework teardrop**

* * *

Kagami wanted to scream out loud at the complicated situation they were in. The mood in the specific corner of the family restaurant was heavy even when they were actually gathering to celebrate the Summer Festival together. They had at least another hour before they could go to the festival site and with the current uneasiness they were experiencing, he couldn't help but feel slightly nauseous. "Hey, hey, why don't we play some card games?" Kise suggested to the group to ease the tension.

"And where do you suggest we get these cards?" Midorima asked. Takao giggled at Midorima's nervous comeback and except for him, everyone else (Kagami, Kuroko (passive), Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Himuro and Murasakibara) were too scared to even say anything or to laugh.

"Shin-chan, you could lend us your cards", Takao pointed out. Midorima was infuriated at the suggestion. "Absolutely not", he said, pushing his spectacles upwards, "the cards are my lucky item for today".

"Aw, come on, Midorimacchi", Kise whined desperately while glancing over at Akashi who was just staring outside of the window. When Akashi's eyes met Kise's own, the model squeaked and scooted closer to Aomine who wore a regretful expression.

Kagami couldn't take it anymore and dragged Kuroko with him to the washroom. Once they were inside and after checking every bathroom stall for any soul that could overhear them, Kagami quietly said, "this is why I said it is not a good idea to ask him to come along to the group date!"

"Kagami-kun, I have to strongly disagree", Kuroko looked blankly at Kagami. "Akashi-kun is still my friend", the shorter boy added.

"But he's single and it becomes awkward", Kagami said. Kuroko had to agree that Kagami had a point. He might have been a little insensitive for including Akashi together with them but at the same time, he wanted everyone to be there to spectate the fireworks that were rumored to be better than last year's festival. That was why he couldn't leave Akashi out from his invitation list.

"Akashi might be single but he's not alone. He has us", Kuroko said. "You're worrying too much, Kagami-kun".

Kagami sighed. "If you say so", he resigned to his fate and returned with Kuroko to their seats. To his surprise, Akashi was no longer there by the time they returned. He quizzically looked at everyone who looked like they had just learned how to breathe.

"Oh, did he leave?" Kagami asked lightly.

"Well, just now, Akashicchi looked at his watch and then he just stood up and left without a word", Kise explained.

"Huh, maybe he doesn't feel comfortable to be the only one without a date", Takao speculated.

"Akashi is not that petty. He must have an appointment to attend to. Don't come out with an unreasonable theory about him, Takao", Midorima was the first one to defend Akashi. He had after all been the closest one to Akashi among the rest- he wouldn't allow anyone to try to justify Akashi's action, not even his boyfriend.

"Akashi sure is a busy man", Himuro smiled. The mood lightened and they had a cheerful dinner before the festival.

* * *

Akashi was far from being single despite what his friends had believed. After leaving the restaurant, he had gone to his usual meeting site where he had returned to on every Saturday. Furihata was already waiting for him in front of the café, draped in a dark green yukata and he was standing against the wall so that no one that he knew would spot him from far.

"Seijuurou-san", Furihata waved with a small smile. Akashi returned his smile as he approached Furihata.

"You look handsome", Akashi complimented and for a moment, Furihata looked like an overheated boiler with smoke puffing out from his ears. "Sei… Seijuurou-san! You are the one looking handsome today!"

"Thank you", Akashi accepted the compliment. Furihata fell into steps next to Akashi as they headed towards the festival site. It was still too early to go there and they had some time. Akashi observed the buildings around him, trying to find a suitable location while Furihata was playing with his thumbs nervously.

They were passing an abandoned temple when he grabbed Furihata's wrist to lead him to a hidden corner and hungrily attacked the lips that had been waiting for him. The kiss was to make up for the date they had missed the week before due to inter-high competition and to have Furihata so close to him, adrenaline pumped through him, putting him on fire.

Furihata's legs were wobbly throughout the kiss. He never thought that Akashi was very passionate when he was starved from such connection. Each time, he learnt a new thing about Akashi. The Rakuzan captain couldn't stop caressing Furihata's cheek and neck and he wouldn't let him go until Furihata tapped him on the shoulder to let him know he needed air. Furihata panted heavily, his face turning redder when he saw Akashi's lustful eyes.

"Seijuurou-san…" Furihata didn't dare to continue his sentence. If Akashi had asked him now, he would definitely give him the sign to continue and they were outdoor. Furihata preferred if his fantasy were carried out in some place less risky than this.

"Kouki, we should continue this later", Akashi said. He knew his words were directed to himself more than Furihata because if he didn't put on a lid over his desire, right then and there, he would make Furihata cried in pleasure.

Once they had calmed down, the two teenagers headed to the site. Furihata was telling Akashi stories about the basketball games during the semi-final and how difficult it was to play against Kaijou and Touou. They hadn't met in the final because Yousen had claimed victory against Seirin since Kuroko wasn't fit enough to play due to Kagami's own mistake (which had apparently angered the coach to the point she made them _played _cops and robbers for five hours after the match).

"It was crazy. My body was aching here and there by the time I got home", Furihata expressed his discomfort at the memory.

"Maybe I could give you a good massage", said Akashi, grinning at the thought.

"Uh", Furihata wavered, "I think I will pass", he couldn't tell what Akashi had on his mind but from his grin, Furihata was sure that the massage wouldn't be too good for his body.

The festival had started and a lot of people were already visiting stalls after stalls. Akashi had reprimanded himself from eating and thus was feeling rather famished. Furihata grinned when a loud grumble resounded from the red haired captain and he dragged Akashi to a Takoyaki stall. The queue was still short when they reached there and they had their Takoyaki ready in a mere five minutes.

"Here you go. You can have the one with cheese. It's really good", Furihata handed him Akashi's Takoyaki box.

"Thank you, Kouki", Akashi took it from him and ate the Takoyaki. Furihata was right, the Takoyaki was really good. The other boy ate his own box, pondering over the last few dates they had had. Akashi might have not realize it himself but the Rakuzan captain was absolutely in love with cheese. Any food orders he had made, there would be cheese in it. If Izuki-senpai were there, he could mentally hear the pun "You like it cheesy like you like your cheese" and there would bloodbath. His mouth curled upwards in amusement at his own mental image of Akashi stabbing Izuki with the Takoyaki stick.

"Aren't you eating yours, Kouki?" asked Akashi.

"Ah? Oh, yeah I am going to eat it now", he poked the stick and popped a Takoyaki into his mouth. Silly him for having his mind with nonsensical thought but he knew he couldn't help but to let it wander.

* * *

Kagami towered in the sea of people. This fact was also true for Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima since they were considered to be very tall too. Himuro and Kise with exceptional height themselves were also getting a good view from above but this fact didn't actually bothered the other two shorter boys since it wasn't like they were completely blocked by the crowds at all. In fact, in their society, Kuroko's height was considered as normal and not like the local girls could be any taller than he was. Well, maybe some of them but that was probably because of the heels.

"Ah, Aka-chin", Murasakibara pointed to the mop of red hair sitting alone on the park's seat.

"See, I told you he left because of his lonely love life", Takao nudged Midorima. Midorima grunted but maybe, Takao was right and that made Midorima felt guilty too. The group thought that maybe they should at least apologize for inviting Akashi alone when Kagami saw another familiar mop of brunette hair walking towards Akashi with two plastic cups in his hands.

"Eh, isn't that Furihata-kun?" Kuroko said with a puzzled tone.

"What is he doing with the devil by himself?" Kagami had a worried face on. However, he sputtered when Furihata leisurely sat next to Akashi while drinking his own shake. Curious, the generation of miracles and their boyfriends tried to get as close as possible without being noticed by Akashi.

"Do you like the mango shake, Seijuurou-san?" asked Furihata, content with the relaxed posture Akashi was in. Akashi didn't reply but Furihata knew that Akashi liked it from his body language.

"I think that Chihuahua is running errand for Akashi", Aomine snickered as he whispered lowly while peeking from the bush they had decided to hide behind.

"If Akashi hurt my fellow teammate, I will not forgive him", Kagami gritted his teeth.

"Be quiet you fools or Akashi would hear us", Midorima said while he eagerly watched the interaction between the said lion and the Chihuahua. What threw him off was how Akashi was letting down his guard as if he didn't care about the world. That, to him, was something completely new.

"I heard there would be a shogi competition at six-thirty. They are giving away Disneyland tickets and a one night stay in the suite for the grand prize", Furihata said eagerly.

"Do you want to go to Disneyland, Kouki?"

"Um, maybe someday? Not that I can afford the entrance fee with my allowance and I don't want to trouble you… but", Furihata paused and looked away, "it would be nice if I could go". Akashi rose onto his feet out of the blue and found himself queuing at the registration booth. Meanwhile, the rest of the generation of miracles and their boyfriends had gone to purchase masks to disguise themselves. Aomine had chosen an Ultraman mask while Kise got himself a fox mask, Kagami a chicken mask, Kuroko a dog mask, Midorima a ghost mask, Takao a hawk mask, Murasakibara a slender man mask and Himuro a rabbit mask.

"Why do you have to buy a dog mask when you know I hate dogs?" Kagami whispered at Kuroko.

"The mask will keep Kagami-kun in line from his own self-righteousness", Kuroko answered.

When the competition began, Furihata was watching Akashi's match intently. Akashi, when he was deep in thought, looked very handsome. His thinking posture was very elegant and his focused eyes made Furihata lost into the game too. What excited Furihata more was the smirk Akashi had when he had trapped his victim, mercilessly destroying his opponents' games. Akashi made it to the final stage and since he was too good that he could even be called the Shogi god, he eliminated his opponent in the shortest time with style.

"The grand prize goes to the young prodigy. Here you go, the Disneyland tickets and competition certificate", the announcer said, handing the prize over to Akashi. The red haired received it and casually walked back to Furihata. He didn't missed the sight of a few masked people who had been standing among the crowd when he was competing but he ignored them. Right now, he just wanted to focus on his date rather than telling someone else to leave them be.

"Keep it. We will decide the date together later", Akashi said.

"Uh, um, thanks, Seijuurou-san". Furihata had grown quiet suddenly and Akashi looked to his side, only to find the most adorable sight he had never seen before. Furihata was so smitten that he couldn't even look at Akashi without revealing his flushed face. Akashi was even more surprised when the said boy gave him a peck on his cheek.

"You were too cool. I feel slightly bothered", Furihata mumbled.

"Want to go somewhere else more secluded?" Akashi asked, grabbing Furihata's hands firmly.

"Um, ah, okay".

"Then…" Akashi scanned the park and spotted a closed observation tower. He could at least get them inside with his authority and at the same time ditched the followers.

"Come here with me".

* * *

Kagami's mouth foamed when he saw the… the _horrendous_ (sweetest) scene. Furihata… had just pecked Akashi the devil. On the cheek. And it was unexpected considering how fearful Furihata was of Akashi a year ago. How long had this been going on? Wait… He had heard about Furihata's new girlfriend and sometimes the coach would tease him about her. Could it be that the _girl_ was actually a _male devil_?

He wasn't alone receiving the blow. In fact, the others were also speechless (Midorima's glasses did the classic crack) since they had watched the last year's game too. How on earth did the two hook up? This relationship… could it be that it was coerced?

"Oi, Bakagami, the lion is getting away fast with the chihuahua!" Aomine said the code names to Kagami. Kagami snapped out from his trauma and pursued after Akashi to save Furihata but with his height, it was difficult for him to get through the crowd when he was moving against the flow. Meanwhile, Kuroko, Takao and Kise (surprisingly) had managed to get through the crowd and went to where Akashi and Furihata were heading.

By the time they made it at the observation tower gate, they were blocked by the park rangers who received the order from Akashi-sama. Kagami and the rest went around the walls and luckily, there was a gap big enough for them to go through quietly. Murasakibara and Himuro were stationed outside to warn them about incoming park rangers and they climbed up the observation tower, carefully watching their steps in the dark.

"Ngggghhh", Kuroko heard someone moaning. He gave signals for the others to follow him, crawling carefully to the store room door. Kagami was the first one to peek and what he saw made his jaw dropped. Before he could make a sound, Aomine clasped Kagami's mouth to quiet him down.

"Kouki, look at me," they heard Akashi demanded.

"Seijuurou-san, please…" they heard Furihata begged.

"Then, hold my gaze. Don't shut your eyes", Akashi replied firmly.

"I- I am not wor… hgn… thy of you… Ha!" Furihata gasped.

Kagami felt a soft tug on his yukata's sleeve. He looked down at Kuroko who gave them a signal to leave Akashi and Furihata alone.

* * *

"Why are we leaving Furihata alone with THE Akashi?" Kagami demanded.

"Kagami-kun, we were being very rude just now", Kuroko said.

"Hah?" Both Aomine and Kagami questioned in synchronization.

"He's right. I feel like we had eavesdropped something very important", Takao agreed with Kuroko.

"I feel that way too, Aominecchi", Kise said, nodding slightly.

"Oh, what happened?" Himuro asked, looking interested in the conversation.

"The lion was ravishing the chihuahua", Aomine explained simply. Himuro made a knowing look.

"Well, at least we know that Akashi is not alone. We should be happy for him", Himuro said.

"I think a celebration is needed", Takao suggested.

"Just so you guys know, I absolutely do not agree with Furihata's life partner choice", Kagami frowned. He yowled when Kuroko stabbed his sonar plexus.

"I opposed this arrangement. Their stars are not compatible. You have my sentiment, brother", Midorima said. Takao laughed – Shin-chan just felt a tad lonely because his best friend had found himself another person to hang out with, he said.

"Kagami-kun, you will be kicked by a horse".

"Bring it on!" Kagami shouted dramatically. Then, he yowled again when he received a kick in the shin.

* * *

"Kouki", Akashi played with Furihata's hair. "Hm?" Furihata looked at him questioningly. Akashi pulled the other boy closer, his chest pressing against Furihata's back. They were looking at the park separated from the crowd and the street light from the observation tower. Furihata listened closely to the calm beating that was Akashi's heart. He relaxed too, holding their hands together closely to his own chest.

"I feel bad for the park rangers", Furihata said.

"It's their duty to keep watch on the observation tower. My father just happened to own the park, that's all".

Furihata chuckled. Akashi would exercise his power necessarily. Then he asked himself – how did he truly feel about Akashi? A few weeks ago, he was ready to let go of Akashi anytime but now, would it be that easy? He… enjoyed Akashi's company a lot. Even coach could tell how different he looked from before he was in a relationship with Akashi. Well, not that coach would know he was indeed in a relationship with Akashi.

A part of him realized that he could not cling too much or he would lose everything. That was why, he could definitely say that he was in a constant denial. If he didn't admit, then he could still survive. Kouki grabbed the ticket Akashi had won during the competition.

"Hm… when is the deadline for this thing?" he struggled to read in the dark. "Oh, we have until next month. When do you want to go to Disneyland?"

"I am free next Saturday".

"Huh, I wish you live nearby", Furihata unconsciously said. When he caught himself saying it, he frowned. No, this relationship should not last like that. Why did he have to run his mouth like that? Akashi rested his chin on Furihata's shoulder, looking far at the night sky.

"Someday, it would be Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday then Saturday".

Furihata choked a sob.

"I will see you every day". It was at that moment when the firework shot up to paint the sky. Furihata wasn't even watching, all he did was let the tears drop down to the floor. Why was Akashi saying things like that easily? Because those words made his heart clenched. He could only feel pain and he was helpless against it.

'**_Akashi Seijuurou, what can you gain from being with this loser?_**' echoed in Furihata's mind.


	3. Oneshot 3

**A/N: Hi there again. The third one shot for everyone~ Enjoy~ And, thank you for the reviews. I wasn't expecting anything really. XD So it feels very good. XD Oh, also, I got the timeline a bit crooked. Akashi and Furihata starts dating in February, then the first chap is in May (I have fixed this) , Summer Festival is in early August and this one takes place sometimes at the end of August. XD Sorry for the inconvenience, no?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why does this Punch taste so bitter after the sweetness?**

* * *

Kuroko changed the channel a couple of times to decide what to watch but nothing caught his interest. In the kitchen, Kagami was busy preparing dinner for the whole Seirin basketball team, a party Riko had selfishly proposed and assigned to him. Mitobe would be coming with some other dessert dishes later but Kagami was in charge of the main dish. The red haired teenager had decided to make pasta with a lot of beef inside. Kuroko had been the first one to arrive to help him with the cleaning. He did a splendid job making the place more comfortable – an extra table was even put out for the guests.

"Sometimes I wonder about the origin of the table", Kagami muttered from the kitchen. Kuroko decided to just leave the television on and sat at the island instead to watch Kagami cooking.

"I think they haven't gone all the way because Furihata had never limped", Kuroko suddenly brought up the topic that had been the bane of Kagami's existence for the whole two weeks. Kagami landed a heavy chop on the onion, his bang hiding his furious fiery eyes.

"That Furihata is sealing his mouth really tightly", Kagami laughed, "I will feed him to Nigou. Just watch me".

"That might actually be a good idea", Kuroko agreed. In truth, the two of them were boiling inside. Ever since the Summer Festival, they had been trying to get Furihata to say something or at least explain his relationship with Akashi but the brunet boy sure had the gal to deny the existence of one Akashi-sama in his life.

Kuroko had been trying to dig information subtly. He hoped that once they talked about Akashi's past with Furihata, it would be easier to get him to come out in the open. Furihata had also taken interest whenever the conversation aroused. Now though, Kuroko and Kagami learned that Furihata was a master at dodging questions. Even coach was trying to get him to reveal the name of the person he was dating but he brushed any attempt off easily.

Then, they decided to take the final measure. Today, they were going to corner the mouse until he spoke. That was the real purpose of the party. If one really thought about it, there was nothing to celebrate about and thus why had a party? But Furihata must be so lost in his romance that he couldn't see the obvious trap lying in front of him.

At exactly seven in the evening, all the key players had arrived including the target. He looked oh so vulnerable. Today, Kagami was going to take out the illegal stuff to get the mouse talking. "A little bit of alcohol would do the trick", Kagami said to himself. He made a special punch just for Furihata with the look of pure evil. Kuroko shivered as he thought of what might happened to Furihata. But they were only doing it once the coach had given them her consent. Riko even said that from her observation, Furihata might be very weak to alcohol and thus, to get him under the influence would be a piece of cake.

"Alright, everyone, dinner is ready", said Kagami bringing out the food to the table.

"This punch is for Furihata-kun", Kuroko placed the glass in front of the brunet boy.

"Eh, why am I the only one drinking the punch?" asked Furihata.

"Because we are celebrating your budding new relationship. Now drink up", Riko said enthusiastically. Furihata looked at them and since it was Kagami who made it, he was sure there was nothing suspicious inside it although their behaviors were strange. He drank the alcoholic beverage in one go, enjoying the unique taste that was teasing his taste bud.

"This is nice", said the brunet but he suddenly felt dazed. He had been down for quite some times now but the punch made him feel better. Nothing seemed to register really well but Furihata felt light. It wasn't a feeling that he hated.

"So, Furihata-kun, why don't you tell us about your girlfriend?" Riko carried out her investigation.

Furihata blinked. "Huh, girlfriend? I don't have any", Furihata admitted easily.

"Huh? Then were you lying to us about being involved?" Riko almost snapped.

"No, no, I wasn't lying", Furihata said while giggling happily. "I dated but he's a boy".

The room fell into a dead silence. Such announcement. So conflicted. Furihata continued to giggle. "Akashi Seijuurou is a cool man, yes?" Another long silence until Fukuda broke it with his question. "You are dating Akashi, Furi?" there was definitely fear on Fukuda's face when he spoke of the forbidden name.

"Un, un, we'd been together for about six months. Maybe a little bit more… And coach, he's very hot".

"Uh, okay. Everyone in the Miracles are like that. No surprises there with Kuroko as an exception", Riko said.

Kagami moved closer to the unsuspecting target. "So, tell us, how did you guys get together?" In fact, out of all the questions that they wanted to know, the one that Kagami was asking was polled as the most wanted answer in the universe.

"I am not sure how it happened", Furihata laid his head on the table, drawing circles with his fingers on the table's surface.

"Maybe some joke from the above", he drawled. "You see, I was pretty sure I wanted to confess to a girl but then, she left when I was trying to get all strong to confess. It just happened that the next thing I knew, the one in front of me was Akashi Seijuurou. And he accepted".

Riko scratched her head. "If it was by accident, couldn't you just explain yourself and apologize?"

Furihata chuckled adorably. This side of Furihata, no one had ever seen before. It surprised everyone in the room. "But I didn't. And we were together. But I don't knooowww him really well until after the third months".

"I thought he was going to break it off because I was unresponsive at the end of the third months but he took the first step forward. He came to me, coach", Furihata's tone wavered a little, "and I took a step back. How can I? I like girls after all. So I came to you, asked your opinion and you told me that if I didn't know him, I should make an effort to know him. Well, to be fair, I did hide his gender. I still gave him a chance though", Furihata was quivering by then.

"Then, all these things happened. And… and I suddenly really, really like him", Furihata admitted. This time, it was for real. The feeling he had been trying to push back came out from his very own mouth. Just like how he suddenly felt his heart clenched so tightly. "I can only feel pain every time I realize this, coach. Deep, deep down, I feel like there would be no one else if I ever admitted my feeling. What am I feeling right now, coach? I don't know anymore".

"Every time we went out, it would be every Saturday, and then he promised a lifetime of everyday to me. What am I supposed to say, coach? He's out of my reach. Far too different. And yet, I get to know him. He's kind, adorable and there are also many things that he didn't know about himself. One time, I even thought that Izuki would make a pun about him, about how cheesy he is and him liking cheese".

"Akashi-kun likes cheese?" Kuroko whispered to Kagami. Everyone shushed the idiot couple since they wanted to know more about this scandalous relationship between Furihata and Akashi.

"Yeah, Seijuurou-san likes cheese. How many people would know about that? He's godly at Shogi… It's just that his aptitude is quite unnerving. But I got used to that. I really did. And I like him more after I did. He has a way with his word and I'm going to say it now, I regretted what I said last Saturday", Furihata suddenly wailed. Riko wrapped her arms around the crying boy and pulled him closer.

"W-What happened?" Kagami stuttered, taken aback from the sudden outburst.

"I –hic- broke it off because I don't see a future with him. I cou-couldn't look at him when I ran away from him, leaving him in the middle of the street after a perfect date at Disneyland. He must have felt like a fuh-fool".

Riko lent her shoulder, patting Furihata's back soothingly to calm him down but no matter what she did, she could never mend a broken heart. Even Kuroko was taken aback by the heavy despair Furihata was drowning in. To leave a person behind for their differences and their future, would Kuroko be able to do that? The food tasted bitter as Furihata wept his eyes out and it wasn't until Furihata's voice weakened to just sobbing and he had fallen asleep did anyone say something.

"He really loves Akashi. He just doesn't realize it", Hyuuga said. Even Fukuda was not allowed the room to feel repulse – all they felt for the brunet haired boy was sympathy.

"For some reason, I want to patch things in between them", said Fukuda suddenly.

"Furihata chose to leave him. There's nothing we can do about it".

Kagami clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. Kuroko followed Kagami when the other left the living hall to calm Kagami down if the other boy decided to take things into his own hand. Kagami was tying his shoelace at the entrance, readying himself to go out.

"Kagami-kun, where are you going?"

"Outside for a bit. Have to fix a man up. Fucking bastard was using past tense the whole time".

"Who are you going to fix, Kagami-kun? Akashi-kun is in Kyoto right now".

"Yeah, that would be true yesterday. But today, he's patiently waiting somewhere in Tokyo. I just know. He just hasn't man up enough to own up to his little crying bastard".

"Then, be careful, Kagami-kun".

"You're not going to stop me?" Kagami asked hopefully.

"Why should I? On second thought, let me go with you".

"But what if he becomes delirious and starts attacking you?"

"Kagami-kun, I also want to_ man up_".

"Ora, Ora", another voice interrupted the idiotic couple, "are you going to go find the little shit's ex on your own and leaving us out from the fun stuff?" Hyuuga cracked his neck, making the sound of clean death.

"I'm following too", Kiyoshi suddenly appeared. He wasn't together with them at the dinner table but judging from his serious expression, it could only mean that he had heard the speech somehow. Kagami stood tall, opening the door to lead them up.

"Alright, let's go hit some sense back into the devil's head", said Kagami determinedly.

* * *

The lake was big. The lake had a calming effect. Supposedly. But Akashi's heart was raging and his inside churning. It had been a week since Furihata suddenly cut loose the tie between them and a week wasn't enough to make Akashi accept anything. Did he plan to accept anything at all? Of course not. If Akashi had too, he would confine Furihata in a cage so he couldn't run away from him ever.

"I have to find him", the Rakuzan captain said, his pupils dangerously dilating. He wouldn't settle with a break up. Not before he had eaten Furihata to the bone. He was planning a way to capture back the idiotic lover when his phone beeped. He swiped his finger on the screen to read the message. It was from Midorima asking where he was at now.

"At the lake", Akashi replied the text. He went back to planning when his phone beeped again. Akashi read the content (which was nothing important) and returned to his strategy planning when a rustling sound caught his attention. Three tall men appeared from the thickets with another smaller one, walking over to where he was sitting. He grinned when he saw the familiar faces.

"Well, well, if it isn't for the Seirin members. What a pleasure to run into you here", said Akashi calmly.

"We don't take the pleasure of trying to find you though", Kiyoshi said.

"Ah, I guess it was Shintarou who revealed my location. I will have to teach him later what it means to give away information freely".

"Wow, I really don't understand why Furihata like a jerk like him so much", Kagami snorted. Akashi's face changed when Furihata's name was mentioned.

"Kouki, how is he?" asked Akashi almost too quietly.

"He had been better. He can pretend to be strong now but if he's left to drown in sorrow too long, he will break. Eventually", Hyuuga answered, finding it hard to tell the actual truth.

"Akashi-kun", Kuroko stepped out with a determined look in his eyes, "you have to man up". Akashi just looked at him blankly. Kagami's disease must have infected Kuroko for him to say weird things to him. However, Kuroko's message was never lost to interpretation. The red haired boy fixed his necktie position, shutting his eyes before showing back his heterochromatic eyes that had so much depth in it.

"Bring me to Kouki".

* * *

Hyuuga was impressed at the number of stops they had made on the way back to Kagami's house. They had visited a bakery to buy chicken and mushroom pies, a French café to get a dessert called Crème Brulee and a flower shop to get the most expensive bouquet he could buy from the shop. The Seirin members had to admit, Akashi was a guy with overflowing charm.

'_Over 9000_', they thought. No wonder Furihata ended up liking the guy so much.

"Are you going to make any more stops?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yes, one more stop and I will be done. Please watch after the presents carefully", Akashi said as he entered a jewelry shop. Ten minutes later, he exited the shop with a paper bag in his hand.

'_Wow, I feel like Furihata is going to get married tonight. What's with the sudden dread I am feeling?_' Hyuuga thought while trying hard to keep his face straight. Shortly after, they arrived at the front door. Kagami unlocked the door and walked into the living room where Furihata, Riko, Mitobe, Izuki, Koganei, Fukuda and a few others were waiting. He jumped in surprise when he saw three additional faces that he was sure weren't invited.

"Kaga-chin, flies will enter your mouth".

"Fool will always be a fool".

"You heard Midorima, Bakagami. I do feel the same way".

"Why are you guys here?" Kagami asked after collecting his composure.

"Heard you need to make a man out of Akashi. I want to see how much of a man you have turned him into", Aomine said smugly.

"Tetsuya!" Kagami looked angrily at Seirin's shadow.

"It's for emergency measure, Kagami-kun. In case you didn't survive Akashi's wrath, we need backup members to make a man out of Akashi".

The moment Akashi stepped into the living room, everyone shut their mouth at his overpowering presence. The Rakuzan captain looked around the room and his face softened (just a minuscule amount) when he saw Furihata sleeping on Riko's lap. The Rakuzan captain dropped the items he had just bought and walked all the way to Riko, bending down and lifting Furihata with ease in bridal style. Mind you, Furihata was not exactly light.

'_My god, he's strong!_' the other men in the room gasped.

"Will you allow me to spend the night here, Kagami?" Akashi asked politely. Kagami was almost declining the request but the pressure sent by the other eyes made him nod to consent.

"Then, I will be using your room".

Once they heard the door lock clicked, Hyuuga turned around to the others. "My daughter is being taken away by a man like that. I can only feel despair", he said, panicking.

"No one leaves Kagami's house until tomorrow", came Kiyoshi's order with a dark look. Everyone, including the Miracles nodded in fear. It was rare to see Kiyoshi became dead serious.

* * *

Akashi had never intended to stay at Kagami's apartment. Using the emergency staircase that was linked to Kagami's bedroom window, he carried Furihata to the limousine that had been waiting for him on the lower ground. He sensed that Furihata was drunk and his friends finding out about them could have been due to his drunken stupor. He could smell a light trace of alcohol on the boy masked by the scent of fruit juice. At least, he would like to give Furihata the illusion that their relationship was hidden from the others. He needed to prepare blackmail materials so that all the witnesses would turn a blind eye to _their_ truth.

The limousine reached Furihata's house. Akashi took a good look at the building in front of him. Quite a decent place for a normal family. The Rakuzan captain broke into the house with so much expertise and walked up silently to Furihata's bedroom. While walking down the corridor, he took his time to find any other traces of people and he was fortunate that there was no one else besides them. Kouki's room was easy to find and Akashi laid down the sleeping boy on the bed. Then, he too climbed onto the bed, trapping Furihata's down with his body. Akashi pecked the boy's cheek gently.

"Kouki", he whispered softly into the other boy's ears. After a few time calling, Furihata stirred from his sleep and had almost collided their head when he saw Akashi's face the moment he woke up.

"Sei-Seijuurou-san", he murmured, then tears welled up at the corner of his eyes. Akashi wiped the tears with his thumb. He closed their distance and kissed the boy who yelped in surprise.

"If you like me this much", Akashi said after the French kiss, "why do you insist on leaving me?"

"Se-Seijuurou-san, you are like a dream. How can I be with a dream?"

Akashi laughed at that statement. "Why do you keep thinking about silly things? I am not your dream. I am your reality". Akashi suddenly attacked Furihata's lips- he really enjoyed kissing Furihata – the unforgettable sweet, sweet taste made him lose his own mind. He trapped Kouki's legs and hands, attacking the neck now and then, licking and biting at Furihata's sensitive spots passionately.

Furihata whimpered, completely turned on and he allowed Akashi to remove his shirt. Akashi proceeded to worship the lean body lying underneath him, not leaving a single line untouched. Furihata's moans encouraged the Rakuzan captain to lick lower and lower until he reached the one place he had yet to lick. Akashi removed the jeans and threw it off to the floor. After stroking Furihata's length a few times, he swallowed the length and began sucking. Furihata shrieked and coyly tried to stop Akashi from working his magic down the south. When Akashi sucked even harder, Furihata could barely move his hands in protest. He was almost shooting but Akashi stopped sucking him, pushing him to lie down on his back again.

"I know what you need, Kouki but I am not going to give everything easily to you anymore", said Akashi with a smooth tone. Akashi positioned himself at Kouki's only entrance. "Hngh", his grunt resounded and he bit Kouki's ear until the skin broke.

"It hurts, Seijuurou-san", Kouki whimpered when Akashi's length penetrated his hole without preparation. When his length was fully inside, he pinned both Furihata's arms on his side. His eyes glowed dangerously as he held his gaze with Furihata, his mouth curving downwards. For the first time, the brunet haired boy learned what true fear meant – Akashi looked murderous.

"You shall NEVER leave my side again. I will EAT you up if you ever broke free from me".

Furihata nodded slowly, his fear now reflecting in his eyes. "I won't", he trembled. "I won't. Seijuurou-san, forgive me", Furihata whimpered, tears clouding his eyes. Akashi's face softened and he whispered to Furihata to hold onto his back as he thrust into and out of the Furihata slowly. When the pain gradually seeped away, he increased his pace, sometimes stealing kisses from the Seirin's player. They reached their climax together and Akashi spent the night after finding out from Furihata that his parents were in the village visiting his grandparents.

Akashi smiled while watching Furihata's sleeping face contently. This way, he didn't even need the ring to bind them together. On second thought, he would still probably used the ring. It would help to remind his 'Kouki' to whom he should remain.

* * *

Kiyoshi was livid when he found the room empty the day after. He was even more livid when a blackmail letter arrived at his door (and the other's doors too) to threaten him to pretend that they hadn't known about Akashi and Furihata's relationship. He was even more pissed (and worried) when he saw Furihata limping and wincing in pain when he attended the practice on Monday. Even Kuroko couldn't hide his surprise. Furihata pretended like he was alright but the coach knew him better. Riko had forbade Furihata from practicing for the next three days.

"That must have been his first time. I feel sorry for Furihata-kun", said Kuroko.

"Akashi is monstrous", Kagami said grumpily.

"Yes, in every way", Kuroko agreed.

"How about me? Am I not a monster in bed, Tetsuya?"

"Hmph, Kagami-kun is too gentle".

"What?" Kagami looked at Kuroko in horror. "Oi, Tetsuya", he whined as they headed out from the gymnasium.


	4. Oneshot 4

**A/N: Hey there. First of all, I appreciate the reviews. Thank you~ And here another oneshot for you guys. \(0 v 0)/ This time however, I am going to tell the story at the training camps in two parts with different themes. This is the first one of the training camp drama XD. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Basketball players know how to get down and dirty. (Training camp part 1)**

* * *

Their hands were intertwined after they had left the main entrance of the famous amusement park. The train station was just a kilometer ahead. Pity that they had to part ways to their respective homes in two directions opposing each other. Would they remember this peaceful moment when they grew older? Who knows? When that future materialized, the Rakuzan captain would think about it again, maybe at that time looking backwards to where they started.

There weren't that many stars that night but there were enough to the eyes of the people who cared to even look up. As long as there wasn't anyone else but the two of them, he didn't even need the stars to make the sky beautiful. They were exhausted after exploring the entire Disneyland in that two days they were granted free access. Furihata smiled and laughed a lot. There were also moments when he would cling to Akashi for safety. If amusement park rides could bring out all those expressions, then he'd gladly returned to it again with Furihata.

While Akashi was rewinding the previous two days (and how he had skipped a practice for the Disneyland date), Furihata wore only a saddened face. Akashi didn't notice it because the road was dark. Not a single lamp post was there to brighten up their way. They were not far from the train station and he released his hold of Akashi's hand. The red haired boy who was distracted a moment ago had a puzzled expression at Furihata's sudden reaction. The posture Furihata was standing now looked like he was about to cry; his fists clenching on both sides and his head lowered.

"_Was there something bothering you, Kouki_?" he asked.

"_No, there was nothing_", the other boy replied quietly. He continued to stare down at his shoes, biting his lower lips, then raising his head with a determined face. "_I… I'm sorry, Akashi Seijuurou. Our status is just too different and I don't think I would be the perfect choice for you. That's why",_ he tried to hold his tears back. It was difficult to act strong but he had to see this through.

"_Kouki_", Akashi tried to grab hold of the other boy's hand but Furihata took a step back.

"_I-I will say goodbye to you. We shouldn't see each other again_", the meek brunet turned away and ran.

Akashi stood there dumbfounded. What on earth had just happened? He was too frozen to chase after Furihata when his mind was still processing the information that had been thrown at him. By the time it dawned to him what this meant, Furihata was already gone and there was only darkness on the road ahead. It was at that moment when Akashi's heart blackened when it was already colorless.

This was always the point where the cruel dream would stop and he would wake up in a dark room feeling agitated because it was actually something that had happened to him a while back. Akashi calmed his head down, checking his side to see Furihata sleeping; his hand was slung on Akashi's waist like he was trying to hold onto him but that hand belonged to a person who could let go of happiness easily even if he desperately wanted it.

"Why can't you just remain like this all the time?" he said to himself as he grabbed Furihata's hand, intertwining their fingers together just like in his dream. Akashi leaned down and bit Furihata's ears almost playfully. "My Kouki", he said and the words woke the sleeping boy almost immediately.

"Seijuurou-san, were you saying something just now?" Furihata asked as confusion took over his expression.

"I might have said something", Akashi said, "but if you want to know, you have to earn the answer from me".

"No, I'm sleepy", the boy declined, turning to face the other side of the room. "Besides, coach is going to kill me if I turn up late at the training hall tomorrow. Don't you have your own things to do with your team too?"

"Indeed I do but I can still spend some time with you", Akashi crawled over to kiss Furihata's nose.

"Akashi-san, I am trying to sleep!" Whenever Furihata used Akashi to address the Rakuzan captain, it meant that he was annoyed. Furihata once told him that Akashi was a kissing monster. Whenever they had some time, the Rakuzan captain never missed the opportunity to lock mouth with him. Not only mouth, his ears, his neck, his nose – every part of his body would be abused by Akashi's sinful kisses (and bites). Furihata even commented one time that he felt like it was too much and he couldn't handle it.

"I will miss you", Akashi whispered.

"What is Seijuurou-san talking about? You'd be in the same hall with me", Furihata said grumpily.

"Yes, but we will still be separated by our teams", said Akashi, stealing another quick peck on Furihata's cheek.

"Stop! Akashi-san, if you don't let me sleep now, I will go to Fukuda's room and sleep there!"

Akashi sighed but he wrapped his arms around Furihata's body to hug him from the back. Furihata leaned closer and in a matter of seconds, he fell asleep. Akashi inhaled Furihata's scent before he too went back to sleeping.

* * *

All the top eight schools were gathered for the special training camp conducted by Rakuzan's board members. Among them were Shuutoku, Kaijou, Seirin (that had just climbed up the ranking ladder), Yousen and Touou. For the morning session, the schools were divided into two groups and each group would occupy a half of the gym's space (which was very huge). Kaijou, Touou, Yousen and Seirin had somehow ended up grouped together while Shuutoku was grouped with Rakuzan and two other schools.

"Furihata-kun, are you in pain anywhere?" Kuroko who was sitting next to Furihata asked the question out of nowhere. Furihata blinked at him – he couldn't understand why Kuroko was asking him that. Did he look like he was in pain?

"Huh? Why would I be in pain?"

"Who knows? You _were_ rooming with Akashi in his dormitory last night. He might have _stabbed _you with his **own **scissors", Kagami sarcastically replied. He made sure his voice was loud enough to reach the other side of the court. He was still holding a grudge over the blackmail and over the fact that the Rakuzan captain had successfully snatched away his teammate's affection.

Takao who had heard Kagami laughed. "That was totally meant for Akashi", the raven haired boy giggled. Midorima smirked at Kagami's foolish bravery.

"Oh, nothing happened. I had a good sleep too", Furihata answered. It seemed like the only ones who understood the insult were the rest of them who knew. Even Kise and Aomine were finding it hard to hold in their laughter. Furihata looked like a deer lost in the woods, not grasping the humor from the whole thing. What was funny about the situation he was currently in?

On the other side of the court, Akashi benignly pardoned Kagami's action. As long as they kept their words, he had no intention to stop them from behaving however they wanted. As long as it didn't become too extreme, he'd be alright with it. Akashi on the other hand was more interested in carrying out another plan he had in his mind. He just had to wait for the right moment before executing it.

Kagami was right in one sense. He was going to _stab_ Furihata with his **own** scissors but he was going to make Furihata came to him on his own accord. Furihata never took the step towards Akashi to be with him although he'd step back willingly whenever he felt the need too. And it took too much effort to pull him back forward to where he was. If they kept playing this complicated tug-o-war, they would only stand in an immovable position. And this was where his plan came into action. Akashi Seijuurou was going to make Furihata begged for him.

The training started at exactly nine in the morning. They had a twenty laps jog around the hall together and were split back to their own groups once the task was completed. Then, there were stations of different practices in each corner for them to complete. One station for blocking practice, another station for dribbling, then shooting and the last station just for passing. They rotated positions after twenty minutes, each school was doing the practices seriously. The rotation went on for two full circulations and by the time the practice ended, they were given a ten minutes break before three on three practice matches.

During the break, Furihata was sitting close to the net dividing the gym. Akashi too just happened to be standing next to the same net. Akashi tilted the bottle and the water dripped down from his chin to his neck deliciously. The Rakuzan captain mimicked the stance of an athlete in an Energy Drink Commercial, completing the image with a strategic standing place where the sun beamed through the window onto the water to make his skin shone with radiance. Furihata couldn't take his eyes from Akashi and since the captain wasn't looking, his stare intensified with a hint of lust. Akashi was good looking – right now, he was just too sexy.

Akashi felt the intense staring and he glanced with the corner of his eyes to see Furihata. The brunet haired boy immediately looked away when he realized he had been caught. The ten minutes break ended and it was time for the three on three matches. Furihata was grouped together with both Kuroko and Kise. Kuroko and Kise got along pretty well that he felt out of place. Kuroko sensed the discomfort and approached Furihata.

"Furihata-kun, please don't feel down. As much as Kise is my friend, you are less annoying than him. Have some confidence in yourself".

"Kurokocchi~" Kise whined at the heartless comment.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me at all, Kuroko. I'm alright", Furihata said. They sat together with the other groups to hear to the coaches' explanations- what they were expecting from them, how the station practices previously could help them improve their play and also the rule where the coaches decide which player they were going to mark. The practice matches began, each team playing for a full quarter. When it was Kuroko's team's turn to play, their game was delayed since Akashi, Takao and Midorima suddenly approached the coaches to have a discussion. A few minutes after that, the team that was supposed to go against Kuroko's team was swapped with Akashi, Takao and Midorima. Furihata looked at Akashi with wide eyes. What was Akashi trying to pull here by playing in the same practice match with him?

"Furihata-kun will be marking Akashi-kun, Takao-kun will be marking Kuroko-kun and Kise-kun will be marking Midorima-kun", Momoi called the arrangement. Furihata couldn't even hide his own discomfort when Akashi stood in front of him.

"You won't be able to play if you keep looking at the floor", Akashi teased. Meanwhile, Kagami who was on the bench turned abruptly at Riko.

"Why did you allow them to play together, coach?" he hissed lowly.

"Hmm… because for Furihata, his fear of Akashi is his weakness, while Takao is Kuroko's weakness. So they must overcome these weaknesses to become better players!"

"Coach, you do remember they are together, right?" Koganei destroyed Riko's logic with the fact that Riko had forgotten.

"Oh my god! I had suppressed that from my memory completely because of the blackmail!" Riko cried once she realized her mistake.

"Do you think Furi would be alright?" asked Fukuda.

"There won't be any touching in basketball, so he's safe from any molestation attempt but this arrangement might teach him when to let go of his affection", Kiyoshi suddenly interrupted. Hyuuga hummed in agreement. Then, the founder of Seirin's basketball relaxed his shoulders.

"Well, I trust Furihata. He'd make a wise decision", Kiyoshi added with a smile on his face.

* * *

The ball kept being passed to Akashi who easily slipped away from Furihata's guarding post to get his team a score. Furihata cursed his weakness – right now, Akashi's smooth ball handling was grating on Furihata's nerve. Sure, they were in a relationship but that didn't mean he would let it dampened his love for basketball. When the ball was passed to Furihata by Kuroko, the brunet casted his eyes to the floor for a short moment and he suddenly shifted his weight from right to his left foot. The sudden shift allowed him enough space to pass Akashi and he dribbled the ball towards the opponent's basket. Akashi smirked and chased after Furihata but the brunet haired teenager cleanly changed his center to his left to dodge Akashi's path, throwing a score for the team.

Akashi chuckled. His Kouki really knew how to rile him up every time. Furihata's eyes widened when Akashi showed him the face of a merciless emperor. For some reason, he was strangely attracted to Akashi's current mien.

"Why, you did really well scoring a point against my team. But I am not letting you score the next one. I will show you our differences".

"You sure are talkative today, Akashi-san", said Furihata while gritting his teeth. When the ball was passed to him, Furihata swayed his body to the left, then took a step out and passed the ball back to Kuroko. Kuroko didn't touch the ball but made the movement as if he wanted to touch it, baiting Takao into following his movement. The ball was captured by Kise instead who used Aomine's footwork to get pass Midorima and shot a score.

"That was a nice teamwork", Kagami muttered from the bench.

"Furihata still prefers basketball, huh? Then, I don't have to worry too much," Kiyoshi said, chuckling heartily.

Kiyoshi was right. Furihata preferred basketball because right now, it wasn't just him who was heated -Akashi too was boiling inside. The brunet haired boy liked this Akashi best – regal looking emperor on the court that was promising his team victory the moment he received the scepter – the Akashi that he could only witness on the court. He stared into the depth of the merciless heterochromatic eyes, fighting hard to disable the emperor's movement. A true emperor won't be dethroned easily – it took a real knight to overthrow his power and even if Furihata was not that knight, he wanted to stand on the court battling this emperor, feeling his power and presence at its utmost peak.

Akashi grabbed the ball without looking away from the eyes of his determined partner. Furihata won't give up anytime soon and this Furihata, he wanted to see this Furihata standing outside of the court too. Strong hearted and hardworking – if it required a court to bring out this Furihata, then every court would be his ground battle with his Kouki.

"Kouki, right now, you are amazing", he whispered very softly that only Furihata was able to hear. The brunet haired boy momentarily fazed and Akashi took the opportunity to dribble to the hoop and dunked the ball into the net. It was an image that Furihata won't ever forget, the beautiful dunk and its clashing sound that Akashi had scored for his team made his heart leaped.

The whistle was blown and the quarter ended. Audience cheered as they could also felt the intensity of the game that had just ended. Even Aomine and Kagami were rendered speechless. "Those two… Why do I feel like I have just watched something indecent?" asked Kiyoshi, scratching his cheek. While the team was discussing about it, Furihata had followed Akashi to the washroom. He closed the only entrance to the washroom and locked the knob. Akashi turned around when he heard the clicking sound, raising an eyebrow when he saw the other boy blocking the path out of the washroom.

"Seijuurou-san", Furihata called out to the Rakuzan captain with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Yes, Kouki?" Akashi answered calmly. In truth, he was on fire and he still needed to douse water to calm the heat down but he acted as if he wasn't bothered.

"I… I", Furihata tried to find the words to express himself. Across the tiled washroom, Akashi was looking at him with a knowing look but he made no move to approach the other boy.

"Well, the last game would end in ten minutes. Then there would be lunch – I'm sure you'd like to spend the quality time with your teammates before the cops and robbers game", Akashi listed down the schedule for the day.

"I- This", Furihata exchanged gazes with Akashi. "You know why I am here, Seijuurou-san".

"Don't make assumption, Kouki. I don't know why you are cornering me in the washroom and I won't know if you don't tell me your intention clearly", Akashi said sadistically. Furihata bit his bottom lips and hurriedly walked up to Akashi. He grabbed the front of Akashi's sports attire and locked the captain into a kiss. "Get it already", he whined with teary eyes. Akashi kissed him again and he couldn't stop smirking.

"Say it or wait until we get back to my room", the Rakuzan captain teased. Furihata whimpered agonizingly. He hid his face on the other's chest, muffling his voice using Akashi's shirt as he formed the sentence the captain wanted to hear. "I want you, Seijuurou-san".

Akashi, satisfied with Furihata's demand, led the other boy into one of the bathroom stall and locked the door behind him. He pulled Furihata closer, their tongues exploring each other's caverns. He used one leg to support Furihata's weight, deepening the exploration as Furihata passionately responded while using the wall to lean on. Akashi, against better judgment, lowered Furihata's shorts to reveal his boxers and took out the painfully throbbing member. He ran his hands up and down in slow pace.

"I can't go inside you today, Kouki. Your hand would do", Akashi encouraged. Furihata helped to lower Akashi's shorts and did the same thing Akashi had done to him. They were indulging themselves with each other when they heard the door being unlocked. Furihata tensed but Akashi hugged him closer to ease the tension.

"Aominecchi, close the door, hurry!" they heard Kise whining.

"Right, right doing it", he said, pushing the door to a close. They heard another click from the neighboring stall, indicating that the other stall was in use.

"Drop your pants down, Ryouta", said Aomine in a low tenor. Then, Aomine whistled, "Wow, this hard in the middle of the day? What were you thinking, baby? If the guard isn't kind enough to give us the key, you would be running around like this, huh?"

"It's Aominecchi's fault that I am like this! Why were you so cool in the last game?"

"Baby, don't you ever learn? The only one that can be cool is me".

"Yeah, yeah. Anymore of that, I am going to leave you". Then, there was only silence. Akashi took the moment to move his hand and Furihata mimicked the motion while trying to control his voice. In the other stall, Aomine was giving Kise a blow job like no other.

"Ah, Daikicchi!"

'Why you shameless bastard!' Akashi cursed in his head since the voice had almost made him lose his erection. Well, he had a pride to hold onto. Even if he had to endure Kise's loudness, he would _definitely_ sent Furihata to oblivion first.

Then, the door was opened yet again. Hearing the clicking sound, Kise shut his mouth with his hands, hoping that they were not found.

"Wow, Rakuzan sure has a big clean washroom", this time, it was Kagami's voice that was heard.

"Kagami-kun", And Kuroko was also there with him. "What?" Kagami asked.

"I am horny", Kuroko stated without shame.

"Right now?"

"Yes, I need you", and a while later the other neighboring stall was locked. Akashi had never felt sandwiched in his life before. What on earth…

"Can't this wait?" they heard Kagami asked.

"No because I want Kagami-kun. No, let me make amend. I want Taiga-kun right now".

"Shit, you just know how to get me excited", said Kagami, almost growling.

"Just your hand is enough", said Kuroko. Kuroko and Kagami didn't make that much noises afterwards, making it easier for Akashi to focus on Furihata because their presence helped to reduce unwanted noises from Kise and Aomine (which happened to be Akashi's major turn off). When Furihata came, his moan slipped but luckily for them, the other two couples were too occupied to care. Once Akashi and Furihata were sated, Akashi unlocked the stall's door and it happened that the other two stalls were also unlocked at the same moment. Akashi closed the door behind him to hide Furihata and went to the sink to wash his hands. Kagami and Aomine just looked at the Rakuzan's captain back and joined him in their mission to clean their hands.

"I didn't know that there were others here", Kagami said bashfully.

"Daiki, when you see a locked door next time, leave it and find somewhere else to do … shameless things".

"Huh? Why is this my fault?"

"I will make sure to inform your captain and coach that you would like to increase the number of your laps", Akashi threatened.

"What? This is not fair!" Aomine whined.

Later, once everyone had left (including Kuroko and Kise) Furihata came out from the stall with reddened face. Today marked the day when he was too scared to do explicit things in public again.


	5. Oneshot 5

**A/N; This is the last oneshot for you guys. XD. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading this fic. XD I appreciate it so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Staging a confession needs real courage! (Training camp part 2) + Omake**

* * *

The canteen was crowded with hungry players that it was almost impossible to move in the excited crowd. Furihata balanced the tray as he carefully headed to the table reserved for Seirin, grimacing when his shoulder bumped with the other players from different schools who were excited to replenish their energy with food. At the reserved table, Kagami was already swallowing the foot long sandwich he had made for himself and Kuroko was just admiring Kagami's ability to finish the titanic portion. The others were still queuing for the food, the lines seemingly endless from where Furihata was observing.

Furihata was about to start eating when the Generation of Miracles (excluding Akashi) and their partners suddenly decided to have their lunch at Seirin's reserved table. "Hi, guys", Kise greeted with his professional smile. Himuro gave his own charming wink too and Kise's eyes glinted with rivalry.

"Oi, oi, this is Seirin's reserved table! Go somewhere else!" Kagami tried to drive them away but the GoM wouldn't budge from where they were sitting. Midorima clipped his chopsticks and said, "Your coach had granted us the permission to sit here today". Takao nodded, supporting Midorima's words with, "yes, he's right".

"Do you get a kick from bothering me, huh?" Kagami asked in annoyance.

"Kaga-chin is mad", Murasakibara mocked monotonously.

"I do feel happy seeing your angry face, bakagami", Aomine joined the relay of insults.

Kuroko released a long sigh before punching Kagami's shoulder lightly. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to sit with your comrades, Kagami-kun", Kuroko said. Again, Furihata felt like he didn't belong to the group and decided to sit somewhere else. He was about to leave the group when Akashi put down his tray next to him. The brunet haired boy exchanged questioning glances with Akashi secretly who just gave him a glare telling him to sit down. The brunet haired boy gulped and slowly returned to sitting. He sneaked a glance at the members of generation of Miracles (and their boyfriends) and was surprised to see their pretentious smiles but they didn't look like they were aware of his relationship with Akashi.

"Eh, sorry for disturbing", Furihata said meekly and slowly ate his lunch.

Meanwhile, the Generation of Miracles were nervous wrecks. Akashi was very forward in declaring his territory – the lion sure knew how to tell everyone to back off. In fact, they weren't the only ones realizing this as a territorial display; the four crownless generals (who were sitting with their teammates) had also acknowledged Akashi's action as much as they didn't want to. Among the crownless generals, Mibuchi was the most affected since he had been having a crush on Akashi for a long time now. He had thought Akashi was straight when he skipped a practice for a date but it turned out, he batted for the same team too. He had a dream to date Akashi once but from the look of it, his romantic dream would never transpire into reality but he was still surprise that Akashi had chosen someone like Furihata. It was too unlike Akashi in Mibuchi's opinion.

There was another Rakuzan player who was quietly observing from their reserved table. His eyes were fixated on Akashi's back as if captivated. Chihiro hardly touched his food and this attracted the concern eyes of the rest of the Rakuzan's regulars. However, the power forward ignored the concern shown his way because he didn't need any imposing emotion like that. He picked up the chopstick, beginning to eat bit by bit with his view focusing on the tray as if he was denying any sight of the Rakuzan's captain.

In the back of his head, he thought of their meeting on the roof where something that he couldn't resist was offered. Unconsciously, he reached out for it. Chihiro wondered if things would work out as smoothly as both of them had wanted but if it didn't, he'd pay for his failure.

Meanwhile, Furihata lacked the awareness that he was surrounded by two people that had yet to declare their appearances but he could feel that something was about to happen and it wouldn't be a peaceful ride. The brunet haired boy felt chill travelling down his bone.

* * *

"Player changes!" Momoi cried from the sideline after blowing the whistle. The team made up of Furihata, Aomine, Moriyama, Mitsubo and Kiyoshi stopped for a moment to see who was being replaced in the opposing team consisting of Sakurai, Kasamatsu, Kagami, Otsubo and Kuroko. "Replacing Ryou Sakurai with Chihiro Mayuzumi". Sakurai shouted his apology and hurriedly left the court while Chihiro walked to where Furihata was standing. The Rakuzan's power forward stared blankly at the brunet boy; Furihata felt sudden uneasiness when the blank gazes were directed at him.

The Seirin's point guard stepped a bit outside to send the ball to Moriyama on his left when Chihiro mirrored his movement and tapped the ball from his hand. The ball bounced on the floor once and Chihiro reacted fast to grab it, sending the ball towards Otsubo. A small smile curled and his demeanor changed slightly when he turned to guard Furihata again.

"Are you together with Akashi?" Chihiro asked loud enough for Furihata to hear. His tone was monotonous as if he had no interest in his own question. Furihata grimaced when the question was asked. If Chihiro had it figured out, how many people had noticed his relationship with Akashi? However, Furihata feigned innocence. He'd like to believe that they weren't that many people who noticed.

"What are you talking about?" Furihata asked, his intonation bordering on naivety.

"You don't have to try to hide it. I know", said Chihiro. When the ball was passed again to Chihiro, Furihata carefully watched the other's movement. He was too guarded that it was obvious that he was waiting for Chihiro to pass the ball to Kagami or Kuroko because they were the closest. The Rakuzan's number 5 changed his form to a shooting position and sent the ball into the loop.

"Leave him. With his prominence, he's outside of your reach. You'll hurt yourself in the end", Chihiro looked down at Furihata, showing an unreadable expression to the point guard. The brunet boy's eyes widened – He didn't expect to be told to leave. It was as if he had just been told to know his place. Furihata's face hardened. It wasn't that he had forgotten his place. His status was nowhere as great as Akashi and he never dared to think he could be Akashi's equal. He didn't need someone like Chihiro to tell him to mind his birthright.

The game ended with a tied score and they regrouped with their own teams. Furihata mindlessly walked over, his spirit dampened by the things that happened. He chose to sit a little separated from the group to wallow into self-assessment, hugging his legs and burying his face into his knees. The Seirin's members noticed Furihata's sudden change of disposition but they said nothing. Riko continued with the next session's briefings but her eyes would be directed at Furihata once in a while to the point that she suddenly stopped her briefing.

"Furihata-kun", she called the brunet haired boy. Furihata didn't respond at first until Fukuda came over to shake the other boy's shoulder but he pulled back when he realized that the other boy was quivering. Fukuda didn't say a word but he gave Riko the 'I think he's crying' face. Kagami heaved a long sigh while Kuroko moved over to sit next to the small point guard.

"Furihata-kun", Kuroko said, poking the brunet haired boy to get his attention.

"Hm?" Furihata made the sound but he didn't look up. He couldn't when he was crying uncontrollably. To be reminded was a painful thing – especially when it was the truth.

"Furihata, are you even listening to the briefing?" the coach asked with forced angry tone. She tried to make the mood livelier but having someone in the team looking like he was in a mourning period made her effort fruitless.

"I….I am", he answered, trying to sound as spirited as he could but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"You're crying, Furihata-kun", Kuroko finally stated the obvious. Furihata chuckled after realizing how futile his attempt to hide his crying from his team members but gradually, the chuckle became strangled sound of sobs.

"Where are you hurting, Furihata-kun?" the coach asked although she knew it wasn't because of the brunet haired boy's body that he was crying.

"I-I'm fine, coach", he said and sniffed.

"Huh? If you're not hurt, why are you crying like someone just died? Is it your boyfriend?" Kagami asked but his eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. Furihata quietened down and for a moment, Kagami hoped that he wasn't caught.

"You guys knew that I'm dating a guy?" Furihata asked.

'We're officially screwed!' everyone thought at the same time. They racked their heads on how to fix the situation but Kuroko had another thing in mind.

"Yes, we do know you are dating a guy, Furihata-kun", Kuroko admitted honestly, "And the guy you are dating, about Akashi-kun, we know that too". Kagami looked like he was about to die when he heard Kuroko confessed on the behalf of the team.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I'm sorry Furi!" Fukuda apologized abruptly. "We kinda made you drunk to get you to talk about it but Akashi made us shut our mouths to not upset you!"

"So, it's not a secret then", Furihata said, finally revealing his tears stained face. "I want to be excused, coach", he said and stood up. He left before Riko could give her consent.

* * *

Furihata rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands but the tears kept falling even when he didn't want to. For some reason he felt betrayed. No one should have known about his relationship with Akashi and yet they made him drunk to get him to talk about his secret. He didn't even have any recollection of what he had done on the night he was drunk. There was Akashi too. To think that he was also the reason why he hadn't known that everyone knew! He felt infuriated to the point he wanted to just scream everything out.

The cloudy sky on his way back to Akashi's room was not helping to ease his depression. The Rakuzan captain won't be there when he got back, there won't be any other comfort but himself. Feeling down, Furihata just wanted to lie down and be immersed in the anguish he was feeling.

He was almost there when Mibuchi Reo (who had taken a toilet break) suddenly appeared in front of him. It was obvious that their encounter was far from being planned by looking at how shocked he was to see Furihata. He composed back to his normal pose, the pose that made him look very confident of himself.

"Oh, if it isn't Akashi's little plaything", said Mibuchi mockingly.

"You knew too?" Furihata asked sullenly, suddenly looking very exasperated.

"Ah… We've known that our captain is dating but we have never thought that it would be a plain guy like you. Akashi made it very clear in the canteen today about the person he was going out with", Mibuchi said pointedly.

"Why don't I know you guys knew?!" Furihata suddenly shouted before his tears came flowing out again. Mibuchi almost yelped at Furihata's rage outburst. Feeling a little scared at the anger demonstration and a tiny bit sympathetic, he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Furihata.

"Geez, what's gotten into your panties?" the taller boy moaned woefully though the woe sounded fake.

"Cheaters, Liars, bastards!" He heard the shorter boy grumbled angrily. The Seirin's point guard snatched the handkerchief from Mibuchi's hand before sneezing loudly to clear his nose. Mibuchi watched in dread at how dirty and wet his newly washed handkerchief was and when Furihata wanted to return it to him, the taller boy told the brunet haired boy to keep it. Mibuchi had never seen a very adorable grumpy face before and he, feeling sorry for his supposing love rival, asked, "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

At first, Furihata wanted to decline but he wanted to let his anger and unsatisfactory feelings out that he agreed to Mibuchi's offer. The taller boy brought the other to the rooftops when Furihata suddenly ran to the fences and leaned his body forward. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "AKASHI-SAN YOU BASTARD!"

"Okay… Won't you be killed for this?" Mibuchi mumbled to himself but Furihata wasn't done yet.

"ALL OF YOU GUYS SHOULD BE BURIED SIX FEET UNDER!"

Mibuchi's lips twitched a bit at the loud declaration. He grabbed the boy's shirt and dragged him to a corner, forcing him to sit down. "Now, now, that's not a very nice thing to say", Mibuchi said, "As much as I like cute small guys, I don't like the ones with attitude".

"I am not small!" Furihata fussed.

"It's cute how you want to deny it. Anyway, I'm here to listen to your dilemma. Now speak like a good boy you are".

Furihata frowned but then, he started talking. It was surprising how easy it was for him to talk about everything he had gone through with Mibuchi who listened patiently even though he would feel a tug of jealousy whenever Furihata spoke of the beautiful part of his romantic journey to him. When Furihata was done with his story (he ended skipping the afternoon practice and now he decided to sit through the evening practice too), he made a jaded face.

"Aren't you just bragging to me, Furihata-kun?" Mibuchi accused cynically.

"Huh, was I?" Furihata looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, since I have a crush on Akashi", said Mibuchi. "But I can't do anything about whom Akashi decides to go out with so I am going to help you figure out your love life".

"I'm sorry Mibuchi-san", Furihata said apologetically.

"Don't get me wrong. I am still your rival", Mibuchi said with a smirk. Then, his expression changed into a serious one. "Look, I think the problem is you are thinking too much. If Akashi thinks that you are a lowlife not matching his taste, he'd have chosen someone with better family background like me. And if he already accepted you, why do you need to hide?"

"I'm thinking too much? In what sense?" Furihata looked puzzled.

"When you're dating, Furihata-kun, there's only one question you have to ask yourself. Do you love him? I'm sure you already know the answer to this", Mibuchi said calmly. He was pleased when Furihata looked at him like he was a divine being, like he had found his salvation. When he finally registered Mibuchi's words into his mind, the shorter boy relaxed. Furihata felt slightly better and he rose up. He thanked Mibuchi and returned back to the training hall. Then, he dramatically made his entrance – the Seirin team members were relieved at how much better he looked right now when they turned to look at him.

"Seijuurou-san!" he shouted out Akashi's name. The Rakuzan captain, a bit thrown off by Furihata's loud call of his name, turned around on his heel to look at Furihata. Akashi raised an eyebrow wondering what this was about.

Furihata kneaded both of his fists. This time, he was not going to hide from anyone or from Akashi anymore. Mibuchi was right. There was only one question to be answered and right then, he was going to say to Akashi the words he had been longing to say all along.

"Akashi Seijuurou, I love you and I want to tell the whole world about it".

Akashi looked at him with a face that showed his indescribable contentment and although the change was just a minuscule amount that it wasn't apparent to others, Furihata had seen that change as clear as day. Akashi walked over to him and grabbed Furihata's shirt, trying to hold himself from smiling too much.

"Furihata Kouki", Akashi said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I love you too". He lip-locked their lips together for a few seconds. Looking at the sight of a very embarrassed Furihata when he let the boy go made him very satisfied. Akashi straightened himself while Furihata covered his face with his hands but he peeked between his fingers to see Akashi's face.

"I will punish you later for skipping practice and beating me at the confession stage", Akashi said with a look that was promising a lot of loving that night. On the sideline, they could hear the horror expressed by the people who were present.

"OI, DON'T TAINT THE HOLY BASKETBALL COURT WITH YOUR PDA!" Kagami shouted from the sideline.

"Kagami-kun is just jealous", Furihata pouted.

"WHAT?" Kagami gasped at Furihata's sudden growth of confident.

"That's my Kouki", Akashi looked at Furihata proudly.

After the practice session, Akashi checked his phone's inbox. He received a message and tapped on it to read the content.

[Akashi, don't forget your end of bargain]

Akashi replied to the text. [I will grant you your freedom. You may still join us in matches but we will not force you to cater to our necessity anymore].

[Thank you] The message reached his inbox a few minutes after his reply.

He deleted the text from Chihiro. The boy had done a good job triggering a switch to crack Furihata's defensive wall. Now that he had Furihata, he was content.

_I don't need anyone else but Kouki. _

He kept the phone in his pocket and left the locker room after locking the door.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Furihata smooched the nose of his red haired lover lovingly, pulling back to gaze into the unique hetero-chromatic colored eyes. They had been dating for a year and a half now and Furihata was quite content even though they would only meet on Saturdays. Sometimes, when he was lucky, he would be able to be with Akashi a little bit longer and today was one of those lucky days.

"Let's watch a movie", the brunet haired boy suggested.

"I like horror and gore. Would there be anything like that in the theatre?" asked Akashi as he wrapped his arms around Furihata's waist.

"Maybe but I hate horror", Furihata pouted cutely. Akashi chuckled; his voice vibrated against Furihata's shoulder. It caused Furihata to squirm at the ticklish sensation.

"Seijuurou-san, it tickles!" Furihata laughed heartily as he tried to loosen Akashi's hold on his waist.

"You can drop the honorific. I'm not older than you", Akashi said. He tightened his hold and was determined to confine Furihata in his arms.

"But I like calling your name with the honorific!" argued Furihata.

"Say my name, Kouki. Without the honorific", Akashi whispered into his ears encouragingly. Furihata stared into Akashi's eyes while making the thinking noise before negatively shook his head. "I'm not going to call you Seijuurou, Seijuurou".

He was expecting Akashi to respond with another sarcastic remark like usual but Akashi didn't even move his lips to say anything back to him. Worried, Furihata placed both of his palms on Akashi's cheek, scrutinizing for anything that may have caused the red haired to look at him like he was an alien from Mars. He blinked in surprise when a lone tear trailed down Akashi's cheek.

"Seijuurou?" Furihata asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

His voice anchored Akashi back to reality. Akashi's heart clenched. He had never missed Furihata this much and even when the other was right in front of him, he felt as if he had been away for so long. Akashi stared into Furihata's eyes that were so bright and captivating.

"I love you", he whispered. "I love you. Kouki, I will say it as many times as I could until death do us apart".

Furihata smiled a brilliant smile and replied, "Then I'll be together with you until the end".

**THE END**


End file.
